You know me so well
by Spellthiscrazy2
Summary: Happens during episode shadow runners. Vert decides to visit Agura late at night and things get steamy. Vergura : VertxAgura


**Hi Hi this is my first battle force 5 fanfict, so go easy on me please. And I DO NOT own Battle force 5 clearly nor its characters. Review please. (:**

"I can't believe that when I said after this we'll need pizza to go, extra hot sauce, you actually thought that's what I meant." Vert said walking beside Agura who was holding their three boxes of pizza.

"We had no idea it was code until..."

Spinner interrupted. "…Until Tezz figured it out." He said sticking out of the Buster. Agura raised an eyebrow but ignored his outburst.

"Tezz?" Vert raised an eyebrow. How could _Tezz _figure out that there was a secret message hidden inside his statement? He could barely figure out a simple expression.

"When you said extra hot sauce I knew something was wrong because, uh…"

Agura interrupted. "You hate hot sauce." She smirked at him, making Vert smile.

"And with my car programed to help me understand the real meaning of expressions, it alerted me to detect that pizza to go was probably code for "escape plan"." Tezz said.

"Nice job Tezz." Vert said jumping into the saber. Tezz hopped into the Splitwire and tapped at his screen.

"Nice job means…Nice Job!" An expression that means what it says, finally."

The group began to pull out of the parking lot. Stanford was the first to drive off, only to be stopped by a speeding truck.

Honking his obnoxious horn, Stanford threw his fist in the air. "Out of my way plebe!" He screamed.

"Dude that horn is so annoying." Zoom said shaking his head.

"Hey, it saved our lives." Vert said.

Soon a police siren came down the parking lot and the team turned as it stopped in front of Stanford. Sheriff Johnson stepped out placing his arm on the top and tipped his glasses.

"You know that's not a regulation horn, right?" He said pointing to Stanford.

Stanford smiled nervously. "Ah...uh...Vert help me out." Vert drove pass Stanford a grin on his pretty face.

"Book him Sheriff. That horn is public enemy number one." The whole team laughed as they drove off.

Knock Knock Knock

Agura looked up her book. _Who could be woke this time at night? _Agura thought, but shrugged it off as she placed her book on the night stand before getting up to open the door.

She opened her to find a shirtless Vert with only race car pajama pants standing there rubbing the back of his neck. Agura almost choked, how was she supposed to control herself with _those _toned abs calling for her? Vert stared at Agura; she was wearing a green tank top that's showed her stomach, and green shorts that hugged all the right places. What really got him was the fact that her hair had been let down and she looked breathtaking.

"Vert, what's wrong?" Agura raised an eyebrow, closing the door behind her. The hall was dark besides the light above Tezz's door right beside hers.

"I…ugh…um...I just wanted to ask you something." Vert said avoiding her eyes.

"Go on."

"Um….E-earlier, h-how did you know I hated hot sauce?" He finally spat out.

Agura blushed. "We are good friends right? I mean you've mentioned a couple of times, I guess I just remembered.

"Are you sure that's why, Agura?" Vert said in a flirty voice, raising an eyebrow. He didn't know where all this courage was coming from but it was there and he was starting to get flirty. Agura rolled her eyebrows.

"Yes I'm sure, Vert." Agura laughed punching Vert in his toned arm. Vert laughed, grabbing her arm. Agura smirked at this sending another punch to his other arm, only to be caught. Agura blushed as she realized his face was only an inch away from hers. Vert still holding Agura's arms above her head backed her against the door, licking his lips. Agura noticed him staring at her lips before he closed the gap, sending sparks all through their bodies. Vert felt Agura stiffen but soon loosen up, starting to kiss him back. Vert took this as an invitation and brushed his tongue on her lips. Agura separated her lips a bit letting his tongue slide in, and dance with hers. Vert released one of her arms and placed his hand on her hip pulling her closer, the other still holding on. Agura let her arm fall and placed it on his neck deepening the kiss, Vert sliding his hand up her Shirt. Agura moaned at is mouth locking her fingers with his.

"Ohhhh!" Agura and Vert heard a familiar voice from beside.

Agura and Vert froze before turning to see the whole group snickering and laughing. They quickly released each other and jumped back. Stanford and Zoom high fived each other and spinner and Sherman laughed, while Tezz and A.J smirked shaking their heads.

"Nice, guys." Zoom said still laughing.

Vert turned deep red rubbing the back of his neck. Agura slapped her head hiding her blush.

"It's getting hot and steamy out here, guys." Spinner said trying to keep his laugh in. The others chuckled.

"Shut up!" Both Vert and Agura said in unison. They looked at each other then quickly turned away. The team erupted into laughter.

"I think I'm going to hit the hay, goodnight!" Vert nervously said before rushing off to his room.

"Me too." Agura said as they both slammed their doors. The team turned to head back to their rooms as they snickered and laughed.

"He's totally gonna' get some." Zoom said chuckling as he walked back into his room.


End file.
